Fen Uin Gweth
by Mystkyten
Summary: Summary: Legolas is worried about what will happen during his majority rites. SLASH please do not read if offended. GalionLegolas


**Fen uin gweth**

**Author:** Mystkyten

**E-mail:** T

**Warning:** none

Written for the Secret Santa Swap 2005.

**Request:** Romance/Fluff

**Pairing:** Legolas/Galion

**Summary:** Legolas is worried about what will happen during his majority rites.

Betas: The Sinister Sindar Sisters…without them this story would not have been done right or on-time…thank you ladies!

Disclaimer: Although I love to play with the elves, at the end of the day I have to put them back in Tolkien's sand box…tries to sneak Elrond away, but gets caught…What! He wanted to come...FINE...Hands over Elrond…Oh well, at least I tried...anyways...on to the story

A/N This is my first attempt at slash...please let me know what you think.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"My lord, you cannot be serious." Two elves talked as they descended the dark curving stone stairs, one carrying a lantern high to light the way.

The elf holding the lantern, Thranduil, watched in amusement as his friend stormed through the door leading to the wine cellar. The king lifted the lantern a little higher as he followed. There was a tinge of amusement in his voice as he straightened his royal robes.

"I am very serious, Galion. I have never been more serious. For me this is a very serious matter." He paused at the entrance to light the torches. The chamber was large and dark. It would take many torches to light it.

"But, I am too old." Galion protested as he walked to the nearest rack of bottles along the wall, squinting at the labels in the poor light. He knew he put the wine in this cellar. He could recall it perfectly, the night of Legolas' begetting day. Now he just had to figure out where he put it.

"I was not aware that you had that kind of problem." Thranduil had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as the disgruntled butler spun around in agitation. He loved teasing him like this.

Galion glared at his king, not appreciating the humor at all. "You know very well that is not what I meant. I am over 6,000 years old. He is 500 and do you not think I'm just a little too familiar to him? He sees me every day. Won't it be a little too close for him? There is no way I can do this. I would feel too uncomfortable!" He had, after all, changed the Prince's clouts as an elfling as well.

"I know how old my son is, I was there when he was conceived… as one would hope. Ah, what a night that was." Thranduil grinned at the memory. "It is now time for the Fen uin gweth. I know this is something that all ellyn go through, but he is different. This is different. He needs someone that will care for his feelings and gently lead him through this event. I think the familiarity will actually help rather then hurt him. Legolas can be entirely too sensitive and empathic at times."

"I will admit to more than a slight feeling of trepidation about this. Legolas is young. He would not want an old elf like me teaching him his majority rites. There has to be someone more his own age and far more suitable than I. Besides, he is the Crown Prince and I am but a lowly servant."

"I remember how well you helped another crown prince with his majority rites." Thranduil smiled softly as he held up the two special bottles of Dorwinion wine that they had been searching for. "Do you really believe there is anyone I would trust more than you to teach my son what he needs to know?"

Galion looked deeply into his king's eyes and knew that he had lost this battle. "Alright, I will do this. I will guide your son as I once guided you."

**The night of the Fen uin gweth Celebration**

King Thranduil sat on his throne and watched in amusement as Legolas became more and more edgy as the night progressed. One of the two bottles of Dorwinion that had been set aside on the day of Legolas' conception was half-empty in front of the Prince. Thranduil signalled to Galion that it was time. The elf nodded and crossed over to a group of young elves who were hovering tentatively around their friend. After whispering to one of them, he left the hall.

The youths continued talking amongst themselves for a few more minutes and then the four ellyn moved to flank their prince, grinning to each other as they neared him. This would be fun.

Legolas could not help it; he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his friend, Aranel, beaming down at him. His mouth suddenly seemed too dry and he had trouble swallowing.

"Legolas, it is time."

All the colour drained out of Legolas' face before the blood flooded back in, making his face turn bright red. With a quick movement he emptied the glass in front of him and then slowly stood on shaking legs and turned to his father. "Hir-nin, may I have your permission to leave the festivities?"

Thranduil struggled not to show his amusement at his son's nervousness. "Yes, Ion Nin. We will see you on the morrow."

Legolas bowed to his father, and then turned to reluctantly follow his friends out of the hall.

Once outside, Legolas turned to his friends. "What now?" There really was a quaver in his voice.

Aranel grinned as he dragged Legolas out of the palace towards the forest. "Now we are at the point of no return."

Legolas paled again. He pulled back from his friend, trying to stop the forward motion. Before he could change his mind, the other two surrounded the Prince. The moonlight made Legolas' golden locks stand out amongst the darker tresses of the other elves.

Aranel laughed. "Come on Legolas, it is not that bad." Legolas did not trust the grins on his friends' faces. "We will make sure that you have a cushion on your chair at breakfast."

"That is, if he is up to breakfast," said Tathar.

The other elf, Haldamir, had a wicked grin. "Oh, he will probably be 'up', but will he be able to walk to breakfast?"

Legolas tried to ignore what his friends were saying. He knew they were trying to make him more nervous. Not that he could get any more nervous. Looking around, he wondered fleetingly if he could get away from his friends. Surely Ada would never know if he did not do this? He eyes darted to the others in the group and he realized that there was no way that he would be able to get away from them. Looking more like a prisoner being lead to his doom than a Prince entering adulthood, Legolas let out a long-suffering sigh and allowed the others to lead him along the path deep into the forest.

Soon they came upon a clearing. In the center was one of the largest trees that Legolas had ever seen. While he was distracted, he had been led to an area of the forest he was unfamiliar with. He looked up into the tree's branches. Barely visible was a talan of immense proportions. He was halfway across the clearing before he realized that his friends had stopped at the edge. He turned and gave them a puzzled look.

"This is as far as we go. It is forbidden for any other than the participants in Fen uin gweth to enter the glade," Aranel smiled at his prince. "We will see you tomorrow at the breaking of the fast." With a last encouraging smile the three friends left the Crown Prince alone in the forest.

Legolas looked up at the talan. Well, maybe he was not really alone. With a deep breath to gird up his courage, he slowly walked to the tree. At the base, he found intricate hand and foot-holds grown into the trunk of the tree. He swiftly climbed to the balcony of the Talan. The closer the prince got to his destination, the more anxious he became about the night ahead of him.

Before he was ready the doorway loomed up before him. A soft glow showed under the leather draped over the entrance. A strong, dark symbol of his life, once through that door he would leave childhood behind. The next time he passed through the door, he would be an adult. It was what would happen in the meantime that was worrying him. He softly knocked on the side of the doorway.

"Minno."

The voice was too soft for Legolas to identify. He slowly lifted the drape and entered the talan. His eyes were unaccustomed to the soft light and it took a moment before he could properly see. The first thing he noticed when his vision cleared was a large bed displayed predominately in the middle of the talan. To the right of the bed was a small sitting area lit by a lantern hanging on the far wall. Sitting on a table was a bottle of wine that looked similar to the one he had almost finished at the festival.

A movement from the left drew his eyes in that direction. At first all he could see was a tall shape standing before another lantern, the glow behind him hiding his features. As he stepped towards Legolas his shape began to look familiar. When he reached the prince, Legolas raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Galion!"

Galion tenderly smiled down at the younger elf. "Suilad, Legolas." He gestured to the sitting area. "Let us share some wine."

Legolas followed the older elf in a daze. This was a dream come true. He did not want to say anything, fearing that it would all disappear. How many nights had he gone to bed with thoughts of this elf on his mind? He blushed as he thought about how many times he gave himself pleasure calling out Galion's name upon completion. Surely his father did not know. But then, why else would he have chosen this particular elf to help cross over into adulthood? All these thoughts were running through the prince's head as he was blindly led to the small sitting area.

"Legolas, come sit." Noticing the unfocused look in Legolas' eyes, Galion gently pushed the young prince into one of the chairs. He poured them both glasses of 500 year old Dorwinion wine.

Without realizing what he was doing, Legolas tossed back the wine in one swallow. Smiling, Galion realized that he needed to take charge; otherwise he would have a young elf not able to participate in the evening events. "Legolas, do you know what is to happen tonight, and what it means?"

Legolas raised startled eyes to the older elf. "I know that I will become an adult." His eyes flashed to the bed and a slight panic look filled them. "I know that you will bed me."

"It is more then a bedding, Legolas. You will be shown how to take pleasure and how to give it." Galion's smile was gentle and he made his words soft.

It was just as well that he did for Legolas looked as if he was a deer caught out in the open, eyes wide with fright as he took in and understood the older elf's words.

"P...pleasure?" Legolas could not stop the stammer; this was all his dreams and hopes wrapped up in one package. How had his Adar known?

"Yes, Legolas pleasure. That is the whole point of this. You thought you would be taken and not receive?" Galion frowned just at the thought.

"No!" Legolas protested. "Yes!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "I do not know!"

"They have been teasing you." Galion's voice remained soft but his heart hardened. How dare they! Did they not realize how Legolas felt about this? He was hesitant and shy and above all scared of what would happen. He would make sure they paid for this.

"A little." The pale face blushed and Legolas looked away. It was so difficult to explain to Galion when all he wanted was to be kissed by those rosy lips...

Galion was pouring another goblet of wine for the Prince. With him this tense they would not get anywhere. He also made certain that the bowl of strawberries and the small dainty pastries that had been made for the two of them were close to hand. Legolas would need the food with all this wine.

"They were as nervous. I have heard that one of them, I will not say who, cried all the way through his majority rites." He had to smile at the gleam that appeared in the Prince's beautiful blue eyes. He could look at them forever. He shook himself. He had to get a hold on his feelings, Legolas could not know or learn of how he felt. He had to make sure of that. "Have another wine, but sip it and come to sit on the bed."

Legolas tensed again

"I just want to talk a while. We have all night, there is need to rush and ruin things." That did often happen and the young elf was always the one that suffered for it. He would not let that happen to his prince. He loved him too much for that.

"All... all night!" Legolas accepted the wine and sipped it. He was going to spend all night with Galion. His heart began thumping with joy. This was getting better by the minute.

"Yes, Legolas, all night." Galion could not help but be amused. Legolas was that nervous? The elf that had beaten off orcs and spiders and could out-shoot probably even Glorfindel of Imladris with a bow? Amazing.

"What do you want to do?" Legolas licked dry lips as he sat on the edge of the opulent bed. To his surprise the sheets were made of silk. It felt soft and sensual under his hand.

"You like the sheets, penneth?" There was amusement in Galion's voice.

"I have only seen them in Ada's chamber before. It is soft." As soft as his own voice, not that Legolas knew that.

"Yes, your Adar has always liked his silk sheets." _Ever since his own majority rites. _If Legolas was anything like his Father…

Galion watched as Legolas delicately sipped the wine once more and he reached for a sugared strawberry.

"I think you had better eat something." He held out the strawberry.

"Hennad, no I am not hungry." Legolas was not so sure he could eat anything. His stomach felt as if it were writhing with worms suddenly. He had never been this nervous in his life before, not even before beginning his warrior training.

"You should eat, Legolas, trust me." The strawberry met red lips and Legolas found himself automatically opening his mouth for the fruit.

He could not look away from those deep grey eyes. He felt as if he was drowning in them, they seemed to go on forever and ever...

Warm fingers brushed his lips and it was as if he had been struck by lightning. He could not stop the shiver of anticipation that ran through him. If he felt like this with just one touch...

He swallowed the strawberry as fast as he could and tentatively reached out to lick the sugar from those delightful fingers.

He kept his eyes on Galion's as he did so. Was that desire he saw in them? He had to be wrong about that.

"Legolas, I..." Galion's voice was hoarse, just the feel of those lips and that tongue on his fingers sent a thrill of desire straight to his throbbing groin. How could one young elf drive him to distraction like this?

"Galion?" Legolas licked his own lips before taking a sip of wine. An idea began to take root. He was sure that it had been desire he had seen. Whatever. Galion had agreed to this and now that he was here Legolas wanted nothing more than for this to happen. He _wanted_ Galion so much it hurt.

"Yes, Caun-nin?" Galion watched his lips; it seemed he wanted nothing more than to taste them. That idea held appeal for Legolas.

"May I have another?" Legolas did not recognize his own voice, it was low and seductive. "I am suddenly… very hungry..."

Galion's eyes widened as he reached for another strawberry. Was Legolas leading him on? There was only one way to find out. He lifted up a plump strawberry and held it out to the plump lips.

Legolas reached for the strawberry with his teeth and made certain that he bit into the flesh half-way down the fruit. The red juice squirted over Galion's hands.

Legolas swallowed the mouthful that he held. "Oh dear, silly me. Let me lick that clean..." He reached out with his tongue, unaware that the juice also ran down his lips and chin.

Galion swallowed, who was this tempter before him? This was not the shy Legolas that he knew. He needed to touch those lips. He needed to kiss those tempting cheeks. Ai, but this was more than he could handle. This was a mistake... He pulled back.

Legolas blinked surprised at the sudden move. He had not expected this. Perhaps he had read the situation wrongly? It would not be the first or last time.

"Legolas, I do..."

Legolas felt his heart break and his shoulders slumped as he moved away. "I understand. This was a mistake. I should have known it was too good to be true. You could not want me..." He stood shakily.

"No, Legolas!" Galion reached for the Prince.

"I will explain to Adar." Legolas would not look at him.

Galion knew then he had made a big mistake. That he had to stop Legolas from leaving and see this through no matter what happened to his own heart.

He moved swiftly in front of Legolas and made him stop.

"You, penneth, are not going anywhere until we have firstly spoken and then seen to what we came here for. But the very first thing I want to do is this." He pulled Legolas to him and kissed the sweet lips.

Legolas stiffened in surprise and then relaxed into the warm lips. The kiss was soft and tentative, but grew bolder when Legolas responded. This was better than either of them had ever imagined and Legolas found himself melting against Galion. He never wanted this to end. Ever!

Finally they both had to breathe and broke the kiss.

"Wow." Was all Legolas could think of to say.

Galion grinned. "You liked it?"

"Ummm, I am not sure. I think I need to try it one more time before I can make up my mind," Legolas' cheekily replied, his eyes twinkled.

"In that case," Galion pulled the Prince to him once more and kissed him hard. His left hand moved of its own volition sliding down his chest, over his abdomen to stroke lightly between Legolas' legs. The Prince was rock hard and arched into the contact. Galion had no doubt as to how Legolas felt about this. Not even Thranduil had responded this eagerly.

Legolas pulled back and looked at the Butler. "I want you." There was naked desire in his eyes.

"Then, Legolas, you shall get what you desire." He led Legolas back to the bed.

Legolas suddenly gulped, torn between desperately wanting this and being so nervous he was like a little elfling again.

"I... I..." He could not get the words out. Valar, this was embarrassing.

Galion softly touched his lips with a fingertip to quiet him. "Shhhhhhh, all will be well. I understand you need time to relax and get used to the feeling. For now, come, sit with me, Legolas. There is nothing to be worried about. Come." He gently pulled Legolas down to sit beside him. Once settled, he brushed the hair away that had fallen in the Prince's eyes. "Such beautiful hair, I have longed to touch it for so long."

"Really?" There was surprise in Legolas' voice.

"Yes, really, almost as much as I have wanted to do this." He softly kissed him once more and Legolas sighed and leaned into the kiss. This was everything, all he had dreamed of. The sky seemed brighter, the song louder.

"It was well worth the wait." Galion traced his pale cheek with a long finger.

"How long?" Legolas asked hesitantly.

"Have I wanted to touch you, to kiss you?" Galion felt the need to clarify.

"Aye." There was a red tinge to Legolas' lips.

"A very long time. Ever since you grew to be a fine young ellon and I watched you go out to train." He admitted.

"That long?" Legolas was surprised. That was almost as long as he had longed to touch the butler. This was incredible. He just did not feel the time was yet right to tell Galion of his deep desire. There would be time for that later, he hoped.

"Aye that long. You have no idea, Legolas. No idea at all. How do you feel about all of this?" A lot of ellyn never had another coupling like this after their fen uin gweth, other never took an elleth and some delighted in both. It would be interesting to see what happened with Legolas. "Is there an elleth that you like?" He had to ask. He had to, no matter how much he feared the answer.

"No!" There was firmness in Legolas' voice. "They annoy me! How can they be so silly, giggling like that?" Legolas blushed once more at his outburst and looked away.

Ah, that was how it went. "You do not like the ellith?"

"Nay, they are just so..." Legolas shrugged, unable to express just exactly what they were.

"I see." Galion could have cried his joy to the sky. "Is there an ellon that you like then?"

If Legolas' color could have gotten any deeper, it would have. "There is… someone."

"Do I know him?" Galion's heart dropped. He should have known it would not have been that easy.

"No, well yes, sort of. This is so confusing!" Legolas could not truly explain.

"I see. I will have to make sure that he worships you as he should." He would recall this night for the rest of his long life, for it seemed he would never do this again. Never would he do this with an ellon. He could not.

"I hope that he does." He shot Galion a shy look, yet hope glowed in his eyes.

"You will not tell me who?" Galion nonchalantly took a drink of his own wine and did not see the look that Legolas sent his way.

"Mayhap, later." Legolas was disappointed. He really wanted to shout his desire at the elf before him. But what if he… laughed at him or rejected him again?

"I will hold you to that." Galion sat back against the pillows, seeming to make himself comfortable.

Legolas had endured enough, he had the elf of his dreams in front of him and he wanted to talk about other male suitors?

Well that did not suit him!

He set the goblet to one side. He wanted to taste that mouth again, wanted to feel those wonderful arms around him...

He moved towards Galion, purpose in his stance.

"Legolas?" Galion was surprised.

"I want a kiss." If that was how Galion wanted to play it.

"Oh." Galion could only watch as Legolas took the goblet from his hands and placed it on the table. Legolas then pushed him fully back against the pillows.

"I may not know what to do exactly. I may be more nervous than I have been in my life, but I want you, Galion. I want to know you this night and then we can move on from there. You are so very handsome and your eyes." Legolas gently placed kisses against each eyelid. "And these wonderful lips."

It was meant to be a short teasing kiss on those lips, but when Galion responded Legolas was lost, completely and utterly lost. He wanted this forever, not just this one night. Could they have this forever when he was the Crown Prince and expected to produce heirs?

"Not as beautiful as you are, Legolas. Are you sure?" He asked.

A kiss and nod was his answer. "Guide me? Teach me to pleasure you as I want to be pleasured? I have never been so sure of anything in my life before, apart from my archery." A beguiling smile blinded Galion.

Galion himself was lost then. This tempting sprite before him drained all sense and reason from him and his hands moved to the laces of Legolas' court robes. He quickly untied them and removed the outer tunic leaving the silken under shirt to show off fine muscles. How would Legolas look without his clothes? The thought dried his mouth.

The shirt soon followed and he got his answer. Legolas had a fine build and the muscles solid, his rosy nipples stood out as testament to his excitement. A finger and thumb found one nipple, rubbing and caressing lightly, then pinching and Legolas could not contain the gasp and shiver of absolute pleasure.

"More?" There was such need his voice. What could Galion do other than comply with the plea?

"Undress." It was an order and Legolas hurried to comply. Soon he stood naked in all his glory before Galion.

"You are still dressed." Legolas pouted and Galion grinned.

"Perhaps you should rectify that, Penneth." Legolas eagerly relieved the other elf of his clothes and soon they were lying on the bed drinking in the sight of each other. Galion sighed. "You are beautiful."

"As are you. All I dreamed of all those n..." Legolas blushed and looked away. Not now! How could he let it slip now?

"Legolas?" Galion's voice was soft. He got no answer. Sudden understanding hit him.

He lifted Legolas to face him with a finger under his chin. "Legolas, this ellon you desire… could he possibly be… me?"

Blue eyes awash with tears caught his gaze and Galion tenderly brushed them away. "Silly thing, I feel the same for you."

"You do?" The eyes widened with shock and then joy. "You do, Galion?"

"Yes, Legolas, I do." And with that, he pulled Legolas closer to him and kissed him silently as he used all his considerable skills and knowledge to show the Prince exactly how deeply he was worshiped.

The cries of pleasure that came from the talan that night became legend in the Fen uin gweth for many years.

The End? Or TBC

Sindarin terms …

Ada, Adar – dad, father

Elleth, ellith – female elf, female elves

Ellon, ellyn – male elf, male elves

Fen - threshold

Gweth – manhood

(Fen uin gweth – threshold of manhood)

Hir-nin – my lord

Minno – enter

Suilad – a greeting, hello


End file.
